The desire for wireless communications continues to increase and accordingly the number and type of wireless networks (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMAN), wireless personal area networks (WPAN)) available for wireless communications continues to increase. In order for mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, handheld devices) to provide wireless communications there is a need for the devices to accommodate several different wireless network types (network models). In order to support multiple wireless networks, the mobile devices may include a cluster of different radios for communicating over the various network types (referred to as the Multi-Radio coexistence Platforms (MRP)).
The various radios may operate in overlapping or adjacent frequency bands and possibly suffer from interference when they operate at overlapping time instants due to, for example, physical proximity and radio power leakage.